1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement transducer for current measurements, which is formed of at least two main current branches for the current to be determined and a cross-branch current bridge connecting two locations of differing electrical potential of the two main current branches.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Transducers for current measurements are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,982 teaches a current sensing transducer with first and second conductive members having an insulation layer electrically insulating the two members. Conductors are connected to opposite terminal ends of the conductor. The current runs in the same parallel direction at corresponding positions on the first and second conductive member. Four electrical terminals are shown and terminals with different polarity are at opposite ends of the transducer longitudinal direction. Thus a considerable length of the line conductor for the current has to be available for cutting out and substituting with the transducer of the reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,059 is the current state-of-the-art in transducers. Disclosed in this patent is a transducer formed as a relatively narrow band with a circular piece in the middle. This embodiment requires the removal of a substantial length of the current line conductor for insertion. Also disclosed in this patent is a transducer formed as a substantially rectangular piece. These structures do not provide the highest accuracy, nor the lowest possible dependence on temperature, stray field generation, and phase error.